One Last Time
by Foxy Chicken
Summary: Shepard looks back on the choices she has made that brought her up to this point.


She rested her head against the hard plating of his battle armor. Her breath was labored and she was so very tried. Tired of fighting, tired running, tired of sticking her neck out for those ungrateful bastards, tried of the whole damn thing. Was a normal life to much to ask?

Now with a moment of rest she thought about it. She and "normal" had never had a relationship before. Normal was for people with both their feet on the ground, people whose biggest worry was making their payments on time and what color to paint the living room. Not people like her; people denied lawns in their childhood and anything more than metal bulkheads in adulthood. No, normal would never be an option, but now she wanted desperately to have a normal life with him. Even just for a fleeting moment.

"Shepard," the Turian whispered, his flanging voice breaking through her thoughts, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

She fought with her desire to look at him and her wanted denial of the situation. If her eyes met his now it would all be real again, and she didn't want to give their predicament any more acknowledgement than she already had. She wanted to just will the whole mess away. Was that really to much to ask after all the times she had put her ass on the line? Apparently, and Garrus' voice was making it difficult to continue ignoring their plight. Blinking back the pain she closed herself off once more to the silence.

What had she ever done to deserve this? Had her old life on Earth been that bad? She could have survived like that forever. She managed to survive to adulthood didn't she. She was a survivor. Yes, staying. No, that would have been too easy. A cop out to life's new and exciting challenges. It had never been her style to take the easy way out. Besides, he wasn't there, he was here now and that was worth more than all the grassy knolls and warm painted living rooms in the universe.

A single tear ran down her blood stained cheek she laughed inwardly at herself for being so foolish and sentimental at a time like this. Now was not the time for sentimentality, and she fought with the pitiful self-loathing.

Shepard must have tensed ever so slightly for the Turian reacted. Taking her head in his three fingered hands he brought her face to finally look up at his.

"Hey," he said softly, wiping the tear from her cheek. "We'll have none of that," his voice cracked slightly, but he was able to smile down at her. And when he did she couldn't help but feel her heart lift a little, the pain momentarily subside.

"Thanks Garrus," she managed before she coughed, and he placed a finger on her lips to quiet her. When she had given up trying to speak he pulled his hand away they both saw the blood.

Shocked silence enveloped them both as the denied realization reared its ugly head. "It was a good run," Shepard coughed looking up at the Turian, "We showed those buggy bastards whose boss."

Garrus nodded, and she smiled up at him. As their eyes locked she finally noticed the tears building up behind that stern exterior. It was now her turn to comfort her friend. A shaky, blood covered hand found its way up towards his face and he leaned into her touch; eyes closed tight so she wouldn't have to see his pain.

"Shepard, you can't leave now, I love you," he quietly cried so only she could hear, he opened his eyes to hold her gaze just once more before it was to late.

The commander smiled a knowing smile that spoke volumes more than her voice could muster. And then she was gone.

The Turian placed his head on hers and cursed himself for letting this happen. Letting the woman he loved take a shot for him, allowing herself to die in his place. The rest of the team looked on in sorrow as the Turian silently mourned the loss of the commander.

When the Normandy finally swooped down to gather them up none of them spoke a word. Garrus gathered up their leader, cradling her gently in his arms, not willing to let her go. She was his responsibility, and he would get her home.


End file.
